


Пока никто не видит

by fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2019



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 01:54:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20520029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2019/pseuds/fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2019
Summary: Раз уж Лорд Вейдер запретил инквизиторам романы, им остается только одно — не попадаться.





	Пока никто не видит

**Author's Note:**

> по сериалу «Звёздные войны: Повстанцы». Время действия — сразу после событий серии «Их всегда двое» (2 сезон, 5 серия). Упоминаются события комикса «Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер, тёмный лорд ситхов 7: Умирающий свет, часть 1» и «Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер, тёмный лорд ситхов 20: Крепость Вейдера, часть 2».

Наверное, это была комната отдыха для персонала медицинской станции. Стол, несколько кресел, диван, компьютерный терминал в углу — вот и вся обстановка. Всюду слой пыли, которую не тревожили годами. Видимо, даже мародёры, изрядно поработавшие на технических этажах, не нашли здесь ничего интересного. Лампы не зажглись, но окно давало достаточно света, чтобы видеть.

— Правда, здесь уютно? — спросила Седьмая Сестра.

Пятый Брат осмотрелся и сухо проронил:

— Сойдёт.

ID9, дроид-поисковик, заёрзал на плече Седьмой Сестры и вопросительно застрекотал на бинарном. Она ласково погладила его по округлому корпусу:

— Умница. Теперь ступай за дверь и сторожи.

Дроид послушно направился к выходу, но, пролетая мимо Пятого Брата, прищёлкнул клешнями и недовольно пискнул. Пожалуй, он бы и язык показал, если бы тот у него был. Пятый Брат махнул рукой, будто отгонял насекомое.

— Ты ведь чистишь память своей мелюзге? — подозрительно спросил он.

— Конечно, но они и без памяти ревнуют. 

Он только фыркнул, всё ещё досадуя, что мальчишка-джедай ускользнул вместе со своими дружками. Седьмая Сестра ощущала его недовольство в Силе, однако вслух на сей счет он ничего не говорил. 

По мнению Седьмой Сестры, в неудаче был виноват именно Пятый Брат, но и она не спешила высказывать упреки. Повстанцы ведь не вернутся, если они друг на друга наорут, так что незачем портить нежданную встречу ссорой.

До этого дня они не виделись несколько недель и еще дольше не оставались наедине. По-настоящему наедине, конечно, когда можно говорить в полный голос и не закрываться наглухо в Силе, боясь, что кто-то услышит или уловит отголосок недозволенного чувства. Не так уж много нужно, чтобы слухи поползли и рано или поздно достигли ушей Лорда Вейдера, который однажды даже казнил пару инквизиторов. Те двое были так неосторожны, что и не скрывали своей привязанности друг к другу. Произошло это много лет назад, но снисходительнее их хозяин с годами не становился.

Седьмая Сестра подошла к окну. По другую сторону многослойного стекла были только звёзды.

— Ни единой живой души на целые парсеки вокруг, — уже мягче сказал Пятый Брат и приобнял её за плечи. — Ты же об этом подумала? 

На сердце у Седьмой Сестры потеплело.

— Еще в ангаре, — призналась она и подалась назад, пытаясь прижаться сильнее, хотя их доспехи не были рассчитаны на то, чтобы в них обниматься, — Но, честно говоря, я уже начала бояться, что ты не рад мне.

— И всё же отправила дроида искать комнату.

— Подумала, что сумею поднять тебе настроение.

Седьмая Сестра повернулась к нему лицом, ухватила за ворот брони и потянула вниз. Пятый Брат охотно наклонился, обнял её и оторвал от пола, поднимая на высоту собственного роста. Их доспехи заскрежетали друг о друга, ремень и края панциря больно врезались в тело, но, не желая отстраняться, Седьмая Сестра крепко обвила руками шею Пятого Брата.

Чтобы поцеловаться, не снимая шлемов, нужна была сноровка, но этот приём они уже давно отработали до совершенства.

Прерваться их заставил протяжный металлический скрип, прокатившийся по пустым коридорам станции. За дверью испуганно запищал дроид.

Пятый брат осторожно поставил Седьмую Сестру на пол.

— Надеюсь, это место не развалится, пока мы здесь.

— За полчаса точно не развалится, — она сняла шлем.

Лицо Пятого брата оскорблёно вытянулось.

— Полчаса?

Седьмая Сестра рассмеялась и взяла его за руку.

— О, прости, я ранила твою гордость? Но нам и правда стоит поторопиться. 

Она задумалась на мгновение, выбирая, и в конце концов потянула Пятого Брата к дивану. Световой меч и шлем она положила на стол, стянула подшлемник, тряхнула головой, распуская волосы, и занялась наручами. Пятый Брат последовал её примеру. Раздеваясь, она ощущала на себе его взгляд, а в Силе — растущее желание и радостное нетерпение, которое уже не омрачала недавняя неудача.

— Я скучал, — проговорил он, избавившись от одежды, и привлёк Седьмую Сестру к себе. 

Она не ответила, но прильнула как можно теснее и замерла, прижавшись щекой к широкой груди. Кожа Пятого Брата была очень теплой, а объятие сильным, и, прислушиваясь к частому биению его сердца, Седьмая Сестра чувствовала, что весь он принадлежит ей.

— Садись, — шепнула она и подтолкнула его к дивану. 

Он повиновался. Седьмая Сестра задержалась на миг, чтобы окинуть его восхищённым взглядом.

Пятый Брат был гораздо выше и крепче мириаланских мужчин. Его кожу покрывал рисунок из светлых и тёмных зеленовато-серых пятен, разделённых неглубокими бороздками. Одна из них шла от горла через всё тело и раскрывалась в паху, выпуская наружу вставший член. Ни волос, ни мошонки, ни ещё какой-нибудь гадости вроде крайней плоти не было. Член Пятого Брата был ровным и гладким; широкий у основания, к концу он слегка сужался.

Порывисто вздохнув, Седьмая Сестра опустилась на колени, щипнула Пятого Брата с внутренней стороны бедра, чтобы раздвинул ноги шире. Он смотрел, затаив дыхание — внешние веки раскрыты, а вертикальные внутренние мелькали чаще обычного, глаза светились и казались почти белыми. Его возбуждение ощущалось в Силе так остро, что Седьмой Сестре уже трудно было отделить его от своего. 

Она взяла член в руку, легонько сжала, в ладони тот стал ещё твёрже. Медленно, с нажимом она обвела кончиком языка его основание там, где плотная серая кожа сменялась тонкой и чувствительной. Пятый Брат протяжно выдохнул. Она улыбнулась и нежно погладила его напряжённый живот, будто хотела утешить, затем широким языком облизала член по всей длине от вершины к основанию и обратно, взяла в рот, как могла, глубоко, медленно, сжимая губами, выпустила. Взяла снова и принялась ласкать губами и языком, уже не вынимая. Останавливаться не хотелось, ей нравился вкус Пятого Брата и то, как прерывисто он дышал, как тихо постанывал, как гладил её шею и плечи и зарывался пальцами в волосы. Их ощущения переплелись в Силе, и всякий раз, когда Седьмой Сестре удавалось найти какую-нибудь особенно чувствительную точку, она сама едва не стонала от наслаждения.

Почувствовав, что Пятый Брат, а вместе с ним и она, приближается к пику, Седьмая Сестра всё же остановилась и попыталась отдышаться. От возбуждения её трясло, по телу разлился жар и томная слабость, и даже не прикасаясь к себе она чувствовала, как мокро стало между ног.

Пятый Брат подхватил её и усадил к себе на колени. Руки заскользили по телу, одна — настоящая, тёплая, в жёстких мозолях от светового меча, вторая — протез, покрытый гладкой синтетической кожей, не знавшей износа. Давно привыкнув к этой разнице, Седьмая Сестра радовалась прикосновению любой из них и только ахала от удовольствия, когда прохладная ладонь сжимала грудь или шершавый от мозолей палец дразнил напряжённый клитор. Но одних прикосновений было мало.

Крепко стиснув коленями бёдра Пятого Брата, Седьмая Сестра приподнялась, взяла его лицо в ладони, заставила посмотреть себе в глаза. Взгляд у него был пьяный.

— Хочешь меня? — требовательно спросила она, ведь слышать ответ намного слаще, чем просто знать.

— Больше всего на свете, — прошептал Пятый Брат.

Тихо и счастливо рассмеявшись, Седьмая Сестра поцеловала его и начала медленно опускаться. 

Она коротко охнула и закусила губу, когда почувствовала, как входит в неё член — немного туго, несмотря на обилие смазки. Пятый Брат ткнулся губами в шею и надавил руками на бёдра, будто умоляя принять его ещё хоть чуть-чуть глубже. Но за время разлуки её тело успело отвыкнуть от такого размера, и Седьмая Сестра со вздохом поднялась. И опустилась снова, на этот раз немного ниже. Вновь приподнялась и повторила опять.

Движения набрали ритм, вздохи Седьмой Сестры переросли в стоны, которым глухо вторил Пятый Брат. Его пальцы впивались в неё с такой силой, что наверняка оставляли синяки, но Седьмой Сестре было всё равно. Всё быстрее и быстрее вскидывая бёдра, она сама глубоко запускала ногти в его плечи и охотно подставляла грудь и шею под острые зубы. В Силе она ловила ощущения Пятого Брата, и от этого почти невыносимого двойного наслаждения хотелось кричать и плакать. Казалось, оргазм уже близок, но не хватало какой-то малости, и как ни старалась Седьмая Сестра двигаться ещё быстрее, ещё сильнее насаживаться на член, разрядка не наступала. Наконец, дрожа от неутолимого желания, она упала Пятому Брату на грудь. В ушах у неё шумело, сердце колотилось так, что, казалось, вот-вот проломит ставшую слишком тесной грудную клетку. Член Пятого Брата распирал изнутри, и ей хотелось двигаться, но усталость уже не позволяла держать прежний ритм.

Тогда Пятый Брат поднялся, будто сидевшая на нём Седьмая Сестра ничего не весила, поддерживая под бедра, перенес её на стол, подтянул поближе к себе, толкнулся внутрь и начал двигаться так быстро, жёстко и глубоко, что почти причинял боль. Но Седьмой Сестре нужно было именно это, и она извивалась, и выгибалась под ним, и старалась раздвинуть ноги как можно шире. Задыхаясь от стона, она щипала и тёрла клитор, пока удовольствие, достигшее предела, не выгнуло её тело высокой дугой, заставив кричать и биться, как от разряда молнии Силы. В этот же миг хрипло застонал Пятый Брат. Его движения утратили ритм, стали рваными, хаотичными, и, сделав ещё несколько бешеных толчков, он затих.

Седьмая Сестра вздрогнула последний раз и растянулась на столе, прерывисто дыша. Кипение в крови постепенно успокаивалось, навалилось блаженное сонное бессилие, отяжелевшие веки сомкнулись будто сами собой, и, кажется, всего лишь на секунду сознание покинуло её.

Однако на деле времени прошло больше — когда Седьмая Сестра снова открыла глаза, то была уже не на столе, а опять на диване, и Пятый Брат прижимал её к груди, обнимая за плечи. Она зевнула.

— Я что, заснула?

— Отключилась, — Пятый Брат погладил её по голове, — Так резко, что я испугался, не навредил ли тебе.

— Не настолько ты большой. 

Он добродушно фыркнул. Седьмая Сестра уткнулась в него лицом и снова закрыла глаза. Давно ей не было так хорошо.

— Послушай, — вдруг начал Пятый Брат, — может, мы зря…

— Тебе что, не понравилось? — обескуражено перебила Седьмая Сестра.

— Знаешь ведь, что понравилось, — заметил он укоризненно, — и я не о том. Мы вечно жмёмся по тёмным углам вроде этого, хотя можем встречаться и чаще.

— У нас служба.

— Мы же бываем в штаб-квартире в одно время, могли бы хоть ночевать вместе.

Тяжко вздохнув, Седьмая Сестра выбралась из объятий.

— Ты забыл, что случилось с Двенадцатой и Четырнадцатым?

— Больше десяти лет прошло. К тому же Двенадцатая была предателем.

— Но Вейдер тогда о предательстве ничего не говорил, только о том, как недопустимы «слабости», и с чего бы ему теперь поменять своё мнение?

— У нас всё иначе.

— То есть ты дал бы Вейдеру меня прирезать?

— Нет, — Пятый Брат вздохнул и, взяв Седьмую Сестру за руку, потянул обратно. — Но привязанность к тебе не подведёт меня в бою. Когда мы сражаемся бок о бок, я чувствую себя сильнее, а не слабее, и знаю, ты чувствуешь то же самое. 

Это была правда. Седьмая Сестра позволила усадить себя обратно. Пришлось проглотить комок в горле, прежде чем ответить.

— Пойми, Вейдеру плевать на наши слабости. Но он не простит, если обнаружит, что у нас есть то, чего он лишён.

Пятый Брат как будто собрался возразить, и она быстро продолжила:

— Вспомни, только явившись, он отнял что-то почти у каждого, — она коснулась металлического обода, отделявшего правое запястье Пятого Брата от искусственной кисти. — Или ты верил, что он хотел преподать нам урок? Даже когда узнал про его протезы?

Пятый Брат подавленно молчал. Седьмая Сестра ласково погладила его по щеке.

— Мы ведь бываем вместе не только в тёмных углах. Помнишь разведку на Орд-Мантелле?

— Почти год прошёл. И больше таких заданий не будет.

На разведку под прикрытием их время от времени отправлял Великий Инквизитор. Обычно это означало лететь в какое-нибудь захолустье и недельку-другую искать там признаки присутствия джедаев или чувствительных к силе детей, притворяясь туристом. Или парой туристов. Всё-таки Великий Инквизитор, в отличие от Лорда Вейдера, был одним из них и ко многому относился с большим пониманием.

— И что теперь? — уныло спросил Пятый Брат. — Снова разбежимся?

Седьмая Сестра задумалась.

— Тебе поручено поймать эту парочку с Лотала — Джарруса и Бриджера, верно? — спросила она вкрадчиво.

Пятый Брат кивнул.

— Мне Вейдер велел найти Асоку Тано. Но они держатся вместе, все трое, мальчишка ведь признался. Почему бы и нам не объединиться? Порознь мы будем только мешать друг другу. 

Во взгляде Пятого Брата вспыхнул огонек надежды.

— Тут даже Лорд Вейдер не найдет, к чему придраться, — согласился он.

— Особенно когда мы преуспеем, — добавила Седьмая Сестра и потянулась за поцелуем.

Из коридора донеслось недовольное ворчание дроида, но она не обратила на него внимания. В конце концов, ничего страшного не случится, если они ещё немного задержатся.


End file.
